Weltraum-Wubbzy
|Image file = Weltraum-Wubbzy DVD Front Cover.png|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 1|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 5|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 1|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = November 26, 2010}}Weltraum-Wubbzy (Space Wubbzy) is a German [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] Volume DVD that contains five episodes from the show's first season. This DVD is region 2 encoded. Summary '"Hier kommt Wubbzy!" ("Here comes Wubbzy!")' ''"Ein liebenswerte, quirliger kleiner Kerl, der nichts anderes im Sinn hat, als mit seinen Freunden Widget und Walden Spaß zu haben. Zusammen geraten sie in Wusselburg von einem verrückten, verdrehten Abenteuer ins nächste - und meistern jede Herausforderung mit viel Begeisterung und grenzenlosem Optimismus!" ("A lovely, lively little guy who has nothing else in mind than having fun with his friends Widget and Walden. They get together in Wuzzleburg from a crazy, twisted adventure to the next - and master every challenge with much enthusiasm and boundless optimism!") Episodes & Synopses 1. Weltraum-Wubbzy (Space Wubbzy/Warp Speed Wubbzy!) "Walden zeigt Wubbzy sein neues Fernrohr und hält dabei ein leuchtendes Glühwürmchen fälschlicherweise für ein Raumschiff, das schon bald in Wusselburg landen wird. Als Wubbzy und Widget den Irrtum bemerken, wollen sie den begeisterten Walden nicht enttäuschen: sie spielen selbst die Außerirdischen..." ("Walden shows Wubbzy his new telescope, holding a glowing firefly mistakenly for a space ship, which will soon land in Wuzzleburg. When Wubbzy and Widget notice the error, they do not want to disappoint the enthusiastic Walden: they themselves play the extraterrestrials ...") 2. Wubbzy, der Star (Wubbzy, the Star/Wubbzy the Star) "Wubbzy würde wahnsinnig gern in Waldens Theateraufführung mitspielen, aber leider eignet sich seine Stimme nicht dafür. Auch ein von Widget gebauter Hilfsapparat kann nur zeitweise helfen. Wie gut, dass Walden dann noch eine andere Tätigkeit für Wubbzy findet: Kulissenmalerei!" ("Wubbzy would love to play in Walden's theater, but unfortunately his voice is not suitable for that. Also an auxiliary device built by Widget can only help in time. How good that Walden still finds another activity for Wubbzy: scenery painting!") 3. Die drei Super-Helfer (The three Super-Helper/The Super Fixers) "Widget ist total fernsehbesessen. Sie schaut auf 30 Fernseher gleichzeitig ihre Sendungen an, vor allem die Serie "Die Super-Helfer" hat es ihr angetan. Wubbzy und Walden wollen sie vom Fernsehen abhalten und beschließen, selbst als Super-Helfer Probleme in Wusselburg zu lösen..." ("Widget is totally TV-owned. She looks at 30 TV shows at the same time, especially the series "The Super Helper" did it to her. Wubbzy and Walden want to stop them from watching television and decide to solve problems in Wuzzleburg even as Super-Helper ...") 4. Auf zum Mond (To the Moon/Fly Us to the Moon) "In Wusselburg stimmt etwas nicht! Obwohl es schon Morgen ist, liegt die Stadt noch im Dunkeln. Die Freunde überlegen, was die Ursache sein könnte. Schließlich findet Walden die Lösung: Der Mondmann, der den Mond schiebt, ist eingeschlafen und deshalb bleibt der Mond, wo er ist..." ("In Wuzzleburg something is wrong! Although it is already morning, the city is still in the dark. The friends consider what the cause might be. Walden finally finds the solution: The Man on the Moon, who pushes the moon, has fallen asleep and therefore the moon remains where he is ...") 5. Wer nicht hören will... (Who does not want to hear .../The Tired Tail) "Wubbzy hat viel von seiner Sprungkraft verloren. Völlig entsetzt wendet er sich an Dr. Salbe. Der stellt fest, dass Wubbzy sich übernommen hat und dringend eine Sprungpause braucht. Doch Wubbzy hält sich dummerweise nicht daran, und bald kann er gar nicht mehr springen. Da wird er endlich vernünftig und gönnt sich eine Ruhepause..." ("Wubbzy has lost much of his jumping power. Completely shocked, he turned to Dr. Flooey. He notes that Wubbzy has taken over and urgently needs a jump. But Wubbzy does not stop by, and soon he can not jump. Then he finally becomes sensible and takes a rest ...") Bonus Feature * Sneak Peeks Gallery DVD Contents Weltraum-Wubbzy DVD Front Cover.png|Front (Stock Photo) Weltraum-Wubbzy DVD Back Cover.png|Back (Stock Photo) Weltraum-Wubbzy DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front Weltraum-Wubbzy DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side Weltraum-Wubbzy DVD Interior Artwork (Left Half).png|Interior Artwork (Left Half) Weltraum-Wubbzy DVD Interior Artwork (Right Half).png|Interior Artwork (Right Half) Weltraum-Wubbzy DVD CD.png|CD Menu German Wubbzy DVD 6 - Weltraum-Wubbzy Main Menu.png|Main Menu Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:2010 Category:Merchandise